


Mac and Charlie Get Unstuck

by AnthraxValentines



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Demisexual Charlie Kelly, Developing Relationship, Episode: s06e05 Charlie and Mac: White Trash, Gratuitous Smut, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, dudes who love each other, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthraxValentines/pseuds/AnthraxValentines
Summary: [part two coming soon]Two men stuck at the bottom of an abandoned diving pool where they played as children.Mac doesn't fully appreciate how much he's depended on Charlie ever since they were messed-up little kids; it's no different now that they're messed-up adults. Charlie has seen Mac fly off the handle hundreds of times, and has defaulted to a kind of caretaker role when his friend needs to be brought back down to earth. They could never acknowledge this with each other;stuckon opposite sides of some invisible barrier.Things are about to get very real for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After years of lurking on AO3, I finally took the plunge and got a real account. This is my first fic. *air horn noise* 
> 
> This fic is all one scene. The word count got a bit high so I broke it up into chapters in hopes that shorter pages would page it more digestible.
> 
> I haven't met any of these people but I need to thank the authors of three different CharMac fics for a few wee bits of inspiration:
> 
>  **TheLilNan** , author of ["Charlie and Mac Kiss"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088783/chapters/2190981) There was this one little practically throw-away line that changed the whole course of my life:  
>  _"“Daddy?” Charlie whispered. Shame burned hot in Mac’s cheeks, but before he could justify or excuse the slip, Dennis wandered back in, very cross."_
> 
>  **pringlesaremydivision** , from their work ["Just Ask"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11682552) I borrowed a certain little maneuver that the characters use at the end of that fic because I couldn't get it out of my head (not spoiling exactly what it was here, though, go (re-)read it).
> 
>  **charlietheratking** , from their work ["Revelations",](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11970057/chapters/27070434) (my heart is racing for an update on this one!). Thank you for cluing the world into the idea that _obviously_ those idiots could have just piled up the rest of the pool junk and used it to climb out instead of waiting around all day to be rescued (so I had 'em do that here, too)
> 
> Also, ten thousand thank-yous to an actual literal guardian angel, **haemophilus** , for rescuing me from the purgatory of the AO3 waiting list.

Charlie sat on an overturned bucket with his head curled into his knees, knuckles grinding and tapping against his temples. He rocked back and forth slightly, his eyes firmly shut, as he attempted to drown out Mac’s aspirational (delusional) attempts to deal with their situation. “Step, step, step, EXECUTE!” His friend jumped against the wall of the diving pool kicking his foot against the concrete and reaching his hands up high before falling back to earth, earnestly confused as to why his ninja training wasn’t kicking in.

After several backflip attempts, Mac realized his friend wasn’t paying any attention to him. Instead, he was hunched over in some type of upright fetal position.

“Hey ah…are you okay, bro?” This was not normal and Mac instantly became nervous. Over and over throughout their lives, Charlie had proven himself extremely crafty in tight predicaments. For someone frequently backed into a corner, either by bullies or in more recent years by his own life choices, Charlie managed never to get beaten down. The guy was tenacious as hell, and Mac had come to really rely on him…though he’d never admit it. Mac openly mocked and disparaged Charlie right alongside Dennis; he couldn’t have everyone knowing about his total dependence on this kid, ever since their shared childhoods…ever since his father was carted off to prison. For more than 20 years, Mac has clung to Charlie like a rock in the heavy current of their difficult lives on the fringe of society, always threatening to drag him down into the undertow. 

For real, his childhood had been garbage except for his friendship with Charlie, and his adulthood hadn’t shaped up much better, but now he was half-delirious with panic at being stuck in this pool…and (his) Charlie was keeled over, muttering to himself.

“What?” Charlie tilted his head upward and squinted at Mac, who was hovering over him like an antsy child. “Yeah…no I’m just…don’t worry about it, go back to your kickflips or your backflips or whatever it is you think you’re doing.” 

“Well, you’re freaking me out man, I mean, I feel like I’m kinda on my own trying to get us out while you’re having some kind of panic attack.” Mac’s voice squeaked its way up an octave as he spoke, revealing more than he’d intended. He was the one beginning to gasp for air, on the verge of a full-throated break-down, fishing for some kind of affirmation that Charlie has a plan beyond Mac’s own delusional notion of ninja-flipping out of this situation.

“Okay OKAY! Christ,” Charlie softened his tone, noticing the mania in Mac’s eyes. “Listen, dude. Obviously we need some kind of plan beyond your thinking you can ninja-flip us out of this situation. Trust me, I’m getting there, I’m working on it, just let me think.”

Charlie stood then, hands at his hips, and exhaled sharply through his nose. Mac was about to protest Charlie’s (totally accurate) characterization of his backflipping-to-safety scheme when Charlie spoke again.

“Also, dude, side note…” Charlie looked at the ground, shaking his head in mock shame. “I can’t help but thinking that fancy towel guy at the other pool was right about us. I mean, this is goddamn ridiculous, right? This is the whitest trash thing we’ve ever done, getting stuck at the bottom of a garbage-filled abandoned pool.” His voice revealed a sense of humor about it all, but he should have known it was enough to make Mac flip his lid.

“HEY! You don’t call me white trash, man! I’m not white trash, okay?! YOU’RE white trash! Don’t tell me I can’t do a backflip! You’ll see, I’m going to get us out of here, I’m going to be a hero, and heroes are not white trash.” As a child, Mac always wanted to be tough and fearless. He wanted to be the man of the house for his mom, and he wanted to be a hero who could save his dad from prison. What he actually needed, but would never admit, was for someone to watch out for him. Only his small friend Charlie saw how totally neglected he was, and he fulfilled that need as best he could without touching a nerve and sending Mac into one of these defensive fits.  
Now he had touched one of those nerves and had to backpedal quickly.

“Goddamn it Mac, no. Don’t do this. First of all, just accept the fact that you’re white trash, okay? You can’t do backflips, you don’t know karate…you’re white trash. But…” He paused and ran his hand through his hair, meeting Mac’s eyes, one eyebrow cocked but his face still serious. “It’s like…whatever, man. Who cares?! You and I were born with shit luck, and our families are totally fucked up, and it’s all just a classic white trash situation. But like…it makes us pretty bad-ass, dude! Street guys like us? We’re livin’ on the edge! I mean, being stuck at the bottom of a dry pool in a goddamn heat wave is pretty wack but we’re gonna figure out a way out of here, get some awesome poolside food like Chinese or something, and pop a hydrant South Philly-style…okay, bud?” 

To be sure, Charlie Kelly was plenty vulnerable himself. He was petrified of people touching him (unless he started it) thanks to…well, he couldn’t remember too good what had happened when he was so young. And he couldn’t read, another biggie. But these were insecurities he’d never put on Mac’s shoulders. Mac’s tough facade barely masked his chronic, crippling self-doubt. This is why Charlie softened his face, burying his own stress and giving Mac a wide closed-lip smile that made his cheeks dimple. 

Mac sighed out some of his tension and relaxed his hands out of their subconscious fists. “Okay. You’re right. We’re pretty, like…HARD, man, after all we’ve been through” He offered this explanation but, really, he was remembering that things couldn’t stay fucked up with Charlie by his side. “So…what’s the plan?”

Charlie held up his finger and opened his mouth as if to answer. “I...ah…don’t know. You kind of interrupted me in the middle of a real mind storm. So…hey, hey Hey HEY!!” He called after Mac as Mac groaned, threw his arms up in defeat, and turned away. Mac shuffled to a wall of the pool in the shade and slumped against it, arms around his knees.

Charlie followed him purposefully. He squatted next to Mac, back against the wall, and surveyed their surroundings, thinking quickly for a way to talk his friend off the ledge. “How about we…oh! Okay, so the rest of this junk, right? I mean, I know we need it to mark where all the cool features of our pool are gonna go, like the swim up bar over there, but for now…I say we stack it all up real high and use it as a ladder to climb out. What do you say?” He put his hand on Mac’s shoulder and slid it over the back of his neck, where he squeezed and rubbed lightly. 

Mac brightened immediately. “Oh, hell yeah dude! We’ll scale that mount of junk like ninjas in a Bruce Lee movie…” He sliced his arms through the air making his trademark whooshing noises. “Can we like…wait a while, though?” He turned his head and met Charlie’s eyes. “I’m beat, I feel like we’ve been out trying to make this whole swimming thing happen for like a million hours.” He let his head fall back against the wall and sighed heavily.  
Charlie took a proper seat next to Mac, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing his ankles. The short denim cut-offs that Dennis had clued him into revealed practically the whole length of his lightly freckled legs. “You know I’m thinking you’ve got a good idea there, buddy. We should rest up, y’know, wait out the worst of this sun.” 

Charlie reached his hand out to pat Mac’s knee, assuring him that they were on the same page and there was no more need to worry. He absentmindedly let his hand come to rest there, already letting his mind map out the best fire hydrants in the neighborhood. 

Feeling relaxed by Charlie’s touch, Mac released his knees from the tight hug he’d been holding them in. He let them fall to one side instead of stretching out, landing just so on Charlie’s thigh. Mac lowered his head to Charlie’s shoulder, practically curling up around his friend. The Sheriff of Paddy’s really was worn out from all the stress, heat, and four-beer buzz they’d each built up earlier.

Charlie tensed reflexively. Twenty-five years of barely letting people touch him told him to scoot away…but he glanced down at the man next to him and remembered: This was Mac. It was okay. All these guarded years, Mac was the single person Charlie kept close enough to make him feel totally at ease. They’d hugged plenty of times, and when they were much younger he’d even press his forehead against Mac’s and gently comb his fingers through the other man’s hair or rub circles on the back of his neck…that was for when Mac got real worked up and couldn’t be calmed down any other way. 

Carefully, tentatively, he lifted one arm and placed it around Mac’s shoulders. Mac hummed almost imperceptibly and nestled a little closer, finding the perfect crook for his head between Charlie’s shoulder and chest. Charlie couldn’t help but hug him a little closer, and reached his opposite hand to rest on Mac’s knee. 

After a moment of sitting like that, Charlie’s heart beating a little faster even than when he’d first realized they were trapped, he tilted his scruffy chin downward and laid his lips lightly against Mac’s forehead. Mac’s hair still smelled faintly of gel although it had become totally messed up over the course of the day, falling loosely on to his face and into his eyes. The two of them were a bizarre sight: sunburnt, faces ruddy from sweat and dust, shirts stuck to their skin, arms and bare legs scuffed up from handling rusty abandoned junk. Not to mention their size difference, Mac being taller and a little broader (but nowhere near the beefcake Mac saw himself as), though he had shrunk himself up and curled around Charlie as his friend sat straight, holding him.

As Charlie brushed his nose through Mac’s hair and inhaled all of his smells, he found it made his head feel light and warm like a good glue high. He lifted his head and let his gaze wander. He had been tired before, but in this bizarrely intimate position his heart had set about thumping so hard he knew he wouldn’t drift off. His lifelong friend was breathing quietly under his chin and Charlie wondered with a little embarrassment if Mac could feel his pounding heart against his cheek. 

They’d been close their whole lives, and probably even had some kind of connection that couldn’t be replicated with anyone else in the gang, but even so this suddenly felt…different. Charlie wasn’t really gay so much as he was pretty indifferent to all that lust and feelings bullshit (aside from the charade he kept up about loving the waitress, it’s not like he even wanted to sleep with her), but after all…this was Mac. He couldn’t remember life without Mac. They knew each other inside and out. 

Okay, Charlie acknowledged. This was definitely different. Holding Mac like this, Charlie felt more protective of this emotionally fragile man than he ever had. That was the strongest proxy for affection Charlie could pinpoint. He tilted his head toward Mac again, his heart beating out of his chest and his stomach feeling like it might twist right out of him, and pressed another kiss into his forehead. This time he felt Mac’s pliant body tense slightly. Without leaving the nook of Charlie’s shoulder, Mac tilted his chin up and met Charlie’s gaze. 

“Hey dude, um…thanks for helping me keep my cool, or whatever. As always.” Mac added, speaking more quietly than perhaps he ever had in his life. “…thanks for just…yeah. Thanks for looking out for me. For us.” He bit his lower lip and his face winced slightly at the effort of maintaining eye contact with this man who allowed him to feel so vulnerable. 

Charlie’s eyes darted to that lip. Never being too articulate with his sentences, especially when it came to expressing his feelings, he craned his neck downward and pressed their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac’s lips were slightly cracked from being in the sun all day but Charlie barely noticed. What he did notice was Mac’s body freezing in place, then Mac’s hand coming to rest atop his own. Finally, he inhaled with surprise as Mac began to kiss him back. Charlie placed Mac’s hand on his waist so he could bring his own palm to Mac’s cheek, cupping Mac’s face as though to make sure he wouldn’t second-guess what was happening and jerk away. He pulled a few inches away from Mac, looking into eyes before leaning back in. Their kiss deepened as Charlie slid his tongue lightly across Mac’s bottom lip and nibbled it, causing Mac to whimper softly into Charlie’s upper lip. Emboldened, he slipped his tongue between Mac’s lips and Mac opened his mouth into the kiss with a soft moan.

Mac grasped Charlie’s waist tighter as the man above him engulfed him in an embrace. As Mac let Charlie’s tongue push into his mouth he felt acutely aware of how strong Charlie actually was for being so small. His arms were toned from manual labor and, Mac observed with one hand, his core was tight and lean. Pausing the kiss, Mac pushed himself up and swung one leg over Charlie’s lap, straddling him.

It was Charlie’s turn to groan as he wrapped one arm around Mac’s waist and another over his shoulders, finger tips digging in and sending a spark through the other man. Mac sprawled his fingers through the man’s soft hair, and pushed his hips into Charlie’s. He re-initiated the kiss much more hungrily than before. For a minute they stayed just like that, grasping at one another and letting their tongues battle as Mac rocked his body into Charlie’s.

Charlie realized he had never verbally answered Mac’s thank you, which had been a surprising showing of vulnerability. Though he was reluctant to pause this moment, afraid it would dissipate, Charlie put his hands on Mac’s shoulders and pushed him away gently, still holding him firmly in place. They each gasped for breath, chests heaving slightly, and Mac couldn’t help but to grind his hips into Charlie’s again.

Charlie swallowed, wondering how to say what he needed to. With a strange but sure look in his eye, Charlie said in a low voice, “Goddamn it Mac, I don’t know, um, you…” He looked away for a moment to gather the rest of the courage he needed to put this out there. “I don’t want you to feel like you gotta thank me. I’ve always tried to make sure to like, watch out for you, I guess. You’ve always been my best friend, so I’ve always wanted to like, take care of you.” Charlie was blushing but didn’t stop. “And…I just…always want to. Be there for you. Still.” He swallowed and rushed to keep speaking before he had time to worry whether he was going to freak Mac the fuck out. “I just need you to know that I’m always going to be here to…keep you safe, I guess. I want to get you out of jams, and make you feel better when things get rough, and just for real like, look after you. Do you get that?” He wrapped his hand around the back of Mac’s neck possessively, eyes searching Mac’s for a sign.

Mac’s heart practically stopped beating as he listened. He couldn’t fucking believe what was happening, what he was doing right now. He was a tough guy, a bouncer at a dive bar, muscular and bad-ass and all of these other things, right?! What the fuck…his fight-or-flight instinct flared up as his macho outer shell threatened to take control of the situation. Another voice in his mind, the one usually kept muzzled and out of sight, reminded him: This is Charlie Kelly. The only person you have ever fully trusted. The only person you’ve been able to open up to. The only person…the only man…who makes you feel you can be yourself.

He nodded slowly, his eyes wide. Time was slowing down. This was totally unplanned, and totally pivotal for them. He could still jump away, though, laugh it all off, blame it on heat wave delirium and get to building that junk pile. Charlie would go along with it, he bet. A tiny voice insisted, though, that this had probably been building for decades. All he really knew in those elongated moments was that he was absolutely burning for more physical contact with this steady, comforting man.

Charlie let an enormous breath go. “Good,” he breathed. “Come here…” Upon giving him the slightest pull, Mac fell back into him. Mac rocked his hips again, urgently, grinding into Charlie as he peppered his mouth with quick kisses. After one final nip, Mac ducked his head and ran his cheek past Charlie’s soft beard to reach his neck. Somehow, Mac was already painfully hard inside his shorts and he could feel a drop of pre-cum appear at his tip. They hadn’t even really done anything (yet), but his heart was bursting with relief and need and trust and this felt entirely different from any hook-up he’d ever had with some girl.

Mac drew his tongue up the side of Charlie’s neck before gently biting down on it, eliciting a gasp. Charlie’s breath quickened and his eyes closed. He whispered to himself almost as much as to Mac, “fuck, Mac, I want you…god I want you so much.” His hands roamed Mac’s body, eventually squeezing his ass so sharply that Mac let out a gasp that was almost closer to a yelp.

The yelp echoed against the concrete walls surrounding them and snapped Charlie out of it. Because of the large gate surrounding them, random passerby seemed unlikely, but he suddenly felt too exposed to be doing this down here. Too vulnerable. He needed to get Mac home before something stupid or awkward happened and broke the spell or made Mac skittish or…

Charlie pushed Mac away again, and tried to calm his breath. “We need to get out of here, dude.”

Mac looked at him, stunned, his face flushing with embarrassment. Charlie pulled him in and planted another firm kiss on his mouth to quiet any doubts. “No, I mean, we need to get back to your place. Out of this pool. Some jack-ass kids could bust in here at any time.” Mac “mmphed” his agreement as he nuzzled his forehead and nose into Charlie’s neck. He let out a tiny chuckle picturing those hypothetical jack-ass kids and realizing he was picturing himself and Charlie at 12 years old, climbing fences and trespassing for the fun of it.

Mac sat up and palmed awkwardly at the bulge in his own shorts, trying to calm down because his hard dick was still aching for contact. He slid back on Charlie’s lap and looked down at those short denim cut-offs of his. Gently, he reached his hand down to Charlie’s thighs. Charlie sucked in a sharp breath involuntarily, looking up at Mac with wild eyes as Mac grazed his hand across Charlie’s shorts and along the length of his cock…which throbbed against the light contact. Running his fingers down the whole length again with a sense of wonderment, Mac realized that if Charlie’s cock had been pressing downward against his leg instead of tucked up into his waistband, these denim short-shorts would be useless to conceal much of anything.

Gulping down a whimper, Mac nodded. “Yes. Okay. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

Mac was a little too wrecked to be of much use in the escape process. He mostly watched (his) Charlie wrangle spongey couch cushions, auto parts, components of playground equipment, and plastic chairs and assemble them into a tower. Charlie monkeyed up it with unsurprising ease, finally planting his palms against the ground and smoothly hoisting himself up as though getting out of a real pool. He turned around, “Alright man, it’ll hold. Come on up.”

Mac climbed quickly but cautiously to the pool’s edge and was met with Charlie’s outstretched hand and freckled face.

As soon as he got his knees up on the concrete, Mac felt hands and arms wrapping around him and lifting him to his feet. This whole situation was too goddamn weird – Mac did not get muscled around by other men, he did the muscling. And Charlie – small, twitchy Charlie – did not lift people to their feet, wrap them in his arms, or look at them with such concerned and attentive eyes. Yet here they were, dizzied by some invisible transformation apparently prompted by just a few crazed moments of panic at being stuck at the bottom of the old diving pool. And maybe mild heat exhaustion. Whatever it was had snapped the invisible bonds holding them apart.

Charlie pulled Mac close and Mac bent his neck down – he had forgotten he has a good four or five inches on Charlie in height – and they pressed their foreheads together for a moment before quickly pulling apart.

“Okay uh, we’re out. See?” Charlie said. 

“Yeah, good thing we uh…took that quick rest. For energy.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

The whole walk back to Mac’s apartment, Charlie itched to reach for Mac’s hand but Charlie knew that touching him here and now, with other people on the streets in full view, could set off a reaction that would send him spiraling with denial and slightly manic religious guilt. God, they needed to get somewhere they could be alone.

On the front stoop of his building Mac fumbled to find the right key and realized his heart hadn’t stopped fluttering since he first felt Charlie’s hand on his knee. The lock clicked open and he turned to look at Charlie, searching his eyes for some kind of affirmation that this was really happening, that they were on the same page. They’d stumbled back to Mac’s place together hundreds of times, but, again. This was different. Charlie gave small nod, leaning into the touch and motioned him to go forward.

 

“Hello? Dennis?” Mac was startled by the sound of his own voice, straining to sound so calm and normal. “Hey man, what’s up? You here?” No reply. Charlie waited patiently for Mac to ease into the apartment before following him in. Charlie turned and deadbolted the door behind them. The floors seemed to be covered with eggshells, they both moved with so much self-awareness and caution. They’d practically run here, blood still hot from what had just happened, but now everything had slowed down again. Mac was nearly paralyzed with embarrassment, really feeling the weight of their exchange from before, and waited for Charlie to make the first move. Charlie moved rigidly into the space and scanned the apartment with brand new eyes, wondering what to say or do next. 

He turned back toward his friend, “Mac, I…” but Mac had almost closed the gap between them, eyes anxious and desperate, hands fidgeting with the bottom of his RIOT t-shirt, and biting his bottom lip so hard Charlie thought it might bleed.

“I…uh...” Charlie stuttered, choosing again to place both hands on his friend’s face and erase the rest of the space separating them instead of trying to use words. Mac mumbled against him, “Charlie…?” 

“Hmm?” Charlie hummed as he pressed a soft kiss against Mac’s bottom lip.

“Charlie, can we…?”

Oh! With this question it was confirmed for Charlie that, even though they were in Mac’s space, he needed to take the lead here.

“Oh, yeah, yes. Let’s just…” Charlie pulled away but took Mac by the hand, leading him to the security of Mac’s bedroom with feigned sureness.

In daily life with the gang, Charlie often faked understanding of what the hell was going on. He zoned out during most of their scheming, meaning that as soon as he heard someone giving him instructions, he pretended to know exactly what was happening and exactly what he was supposed to do. It was always pretty low stakes, anyway. The gang’s schemes never succeeded (and Charlie figured they pulled some of ‘em out of boredom anyway) so it didn’t matter much whether or not he understood.

Here, though? His brain was on fire and he tried to stop it from over-analyzing things, trying to make sense of what was happening. Mac’s hand was trembling slightly in his own, and his friend kept taking deep breaths and swallowing nervously. Just an hour ago, he had told his best friend of two decades that…what, exactly? He wanted to, like, take care of him? Charlie still had no idea how to describe what he was feeling but he knew that whatever he’d said had been enough, and they had experienced some kind of understanding. Mac allowed himself be pulled along, finally acknowledging the ways he had always counted on and relied upon Charlie, and allowing that all to manifest in this totally new way.

Fuck it.

Charlie closed the door behind them and turned to Mac. The man was still honest-to-god trembling. Charlie took his hands and brought them to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Listen, Mac…I know you’re afraid. I know you’re afraid of being…who you are.” Charlie had always known Mac was gay, and that reality was a source of many of Mac’s break-downs. Charlie lifted his head to meet Mac’s eyes. “But, listen… I’ve got you. Back at the pool…” –it felt like days ago somehow – “that was real. I want you. I want you to be…” – he still had no goddamn idea how to say any of this, but he Mac needed to hear it. “…Mine.” His voice was getting lustier, now. “In some way I think always have. Wanted you like that, I mean.” He grabbed Mac by the hips, grinding them into his own and reaching his hands up the other man’s shirt to grope at his back. Mac moaned and Charlie felt with awe that Mac was almost fully hard just listening to him. “…please, let me have you. Can I have you?”

Mac whimpered. “Yes, Charlie.”

Before Charlie could fully register his response, their lips were pressed together once again, teeth colliding and tongues dancing. He felt Mac’s fingers raking against his back, down to his butt, back up to his shoulders, running through his hair. His cock swelled back to life inside his filthy cut-off shorts and pushed Mac against the wall. The moan this elicited from Mac was obscene, and it drove Charlie crazy. He pulled Mac away from the wall and spun them around, pushing the taller man backwards and grasping at the bottom of his RIOT shirt as they stumbled toward the bed. Mac backed into the edge of his low bed, forcing him abruptly to a seat, giving Charlie a chance to lift Mac’s t-shirt. Mac immediately raised his arms without breaking eye contact with Charlie and allowed his shirt to be stripped off before wrapping his hands around Charlie’s hips, now practically at eye level. 

While Mac groped at his ass, Charlie lightly palmed himself through the worn denim and his breath caught in his mouth. Chest. Whatever. Wherever it was his breath lived, it got trapped there when his cock pulsed beneath his hand. He pulled his own too-small t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Charlie wasn’t one to pop his shirt off too often, and Mac drank in the sight like a man dying of thirst. Lean, ropey muscle, a few ribs were faintly visible up toward his sternum but not in an unhealthy way, a delicate trail of brown hair leading from his lower belly to the top of his shorts and, most beautiful of all (in Mac’s opinion): a smattering of freckles across his chest.  
Charlie paused and almost chuckled as he watched Mac’s fascination. 

“Do you like what you see?” He placed one hand on Mac’s cheek and Mac met his eyes. “Yeah,” he breathed, swallowing nervously, “Um, yes…I do.”

Charlie made sure their eyes remained locked as Mac lightly brushed a hand over the thick bulge filling his shorts. Charlie’s lips had already been hanging there as Mac teased him, parted slightly, when was forced to moan out the words, “Yes, Mac. Do it. T...take them off for me. Please.”

Mac’s hands dove for the fly on Charlie’s shorts and pulled them down before slowly pulling down his briefs, releasing his dick. Mac felt his own dick pressed painfully against the zipper of his shorts at the sight of Charlie’s impressive erection. Charlie was…gorgeous. A little bit larger than seemed reasonable for a man his size, nicely thick with a head that was already leaking a small bead of pre-cum. His balls looked so invitingly firm that Mac reached up to stroke them and Charlie gasped, his knees buckling slightly.

For the first time since they started this, having communicated in mostly nods and whimpers, Mac’s voice broke loose. He had imagined this moment frequently and always quickly repressed the image…but he could not think about the damnation of his eternal soul as his eyes devoured the man in front of him. “Oh fuck Charlie, god you’re so hot, fuck, please…” Charlie had wrapped his own hand lightly around his cock and was stroking it just in front of Mac’s face as the man muttered what could have been prayers, “Charlie, oh fuck, please, I’m so turned on, holy fuck I want to taste you, oh my god, please can I…”

“Yes. Do it.”

Mac wrapped one hand around the base of his friend’s dick and pressed a kiss to the underside of the head before making his tongue wide and swiping it from the base all the way to the head. He swirled his tongue, making gentle passes over the sensitive slit, before closing his lips and taking the length of Charlie into his mouth inch by inch. God how he wanted the whole thing bumping in his throat, but he’d have to warm up to it. He set about bobbing his head in a slow rhythm, twisting slightly at the top in a way he figured would feel good, or he figured he’d like it if it were the other way around, He made sure to stroke his hands along the length of Charlie that he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Charlie’s breaths got louder and more ragged as even more blood pumped into his cock, making the tip flush red and causing to throb threateningly.

“Goddamn, Mac, holy shit.” One hand ran through Mac’s hair and grabbed it tightly, pulling Mac away until Mac’s mouth released his cock with a pop. “Good god, you’re so good, you’ve got me so close already…” Charlie’s voice sounded devastated as he held Mac’s head in place and loosely stroked his cock with a few fingers, trying to regain control of himself. Mac strained against Charlie’s grip trying to get his mouth back to where it belonged but Charlie kept him back. 

Mac’s voice, normally so cocky and confident, came out as a breathless whine. “Please, you taste so good Charlie, please let me feel you again, fuck, I want your whole cock in my mouth,” he rubbed his face and then held it there in his hands, covering his eyes, embarrassed by his desperation, but he couldn’t stop the flood of words. “Please, I want to make you come, I want to feel you come down my throat, please, fucking…please daddy…” his voice quivered.

“What?”

Charlie’s froze, stunned. He gently pulled at Mac’s hair, tilting his face upward so their eyes could meet.

“What did you say?”

“I…uh…” Mac swallowed and tried hard to turn away, deeply pink. “Agh, fuck…I um…” He covered his face again, mortified, clearly having let something slip he’d meant to say only in his mind.  
“Mac.” Charlie let go of Mac’s head and bent his knees, squatting to get on Mac’s level. He kept one hand lightly stroking his cock, leaking pre-cum onto his fingers; he realized he found Mac was so, so hot, all vulnerable like this. “Mac, it’s okay. Hey, look at me.” Mac parted his fingers to peer at Charlie’s face. He saw the wildness in Charlie’s narrowed eyes and uncovered his face entirely to meet his gaze. “Mac.” He almost gasped as his thumb brushed over the sensitive head his cock. “What did you say?”

He brought the hand he wasn’t using to stroke himself up to Mac’s cheek and rested it there. “Tell me.” He said this firmly and Mac knew he couldn’t take his words back.

“I said, um, p-…please…I just…” He took a deep breath, ashamed. “…p-please, I said, um…please daddy,” he mumbled, his cheeks were deeply scarlet by now, and he felt like he was on the verge of tears over ruining this. “Fuck, goddamn it, I’m sorry Charlie, I shouldn’t have said that...” Charlie finally let go of his erection for a moment, reached for Mac and silenced him with a powerful kiss. “No, it’s…it’s fine.” He said, pulling away slightly. He didn’t know how to say what he wanted to say, settling lamely for “it’s, um…I think that's uh...good.” 

His cheeks and the tips of his ears were beginning to flush pink to match Mac’s so he quickly pressed in for another kiss. “I mean…I think I like that. If you like it.” Mac’s eyes shone, threatening vaguely to spill drops if they lingered over this too long. He just nodded silently and looked down at his knees. Charlie rubbed a thumb over his cheek and brought his hand back to Mac’s hair as he stood up. “Okay then,” he said, trying to conceal how completely affirmed he felt. 

He grabbed his cock and showed it to Mac. “Is this what you wanted?” The two men were equally desperate but Charlie kept control of himself as he waited for a response.

“Fuck, yes, I want it, please…pleasedaddyletmehaveyourcock.”

With a groan, Charlie couldn’t wait any longer to thrust into Mac’s mouth. Mac met his eyes and let his jaw go slack, signaling Charlie to take control. So Charlie gripped his hair tightly and thrust himself into Mac's mouth, and again, this time more deeply, and a third time until Mac was forced to take the whole thing. He swallowed around the head of Charlie's cock, tears pooling in his eyes from trying not to gag. Charlie picked up a steady rhythm, thrusting more shallowly. Mac brought one hand to Charlie’s balls with a gentle squeeze and began massaging them as his other hand stretched up to feel Charlie's abdomen, chest, the whole new yet familiar body of his oldest friend.

“FUCK Mac, you’re so good, oh god you’re doing so good…” Charlie quickened his thrusts and Mac sucked his lips and cheeks tighter around the cock abusing his mouth. “Oh godddd you’re so good, damn this feels…oh fuck, fuck I think I’m going to…” He couldn’t hold it back. “Are you ready for my cum?”

Mac hummed, causing the most obscene vibration and Charlie came with a gasp and a long shout, gripping Mac’s shoulders and curling over him. It was the closest his voice had sounded to his normal manic bar janitor self all evening. Charlie came in huge spurts and Mac did his best to swallow it all down but, after all, he’d never given head before…after Charlie pulled out, Mac licked his sensitive cock clean. Meeting Charlie’s eyes, he stayed still as Charlie reached down and used two fingers to wipe smears of cum from the sides of Mac’s mouth before pressing them against Mac’s lips. Mac allowed Charlie's fingers into his warm mouth and let him swipe them against his tongue, making him taste the last of his cum. Mac’s dick throbbed threateningly in his shorts, screaming for contact. Charlie groaned, still gasping for air. “What to do with you, now…”


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie maneuvered to sit with his back against the headboard. Mac pouted at him, desperate and waiting for permission to do something. He had been completely and clearly put in his place...and god did it feel so comfortable, so safe, so right to be at Charlie’s command.

But as he waited for Charlie to settle in, Mac felt a wave of icy water rush over him for a split second as the events of the past few hours caught up to him… Holy fuck, DAMN it, had he just called Charlie, his very best bro…he just seriously called Charlie “daddy”? 

It wasn’t some kind of incest fantasy thing for him. It wasn’t necessarily a power thing, either. Mac couldn’t articulate it. It was a…comfort…thing. Charlie noticed and understood things about Mac that no one else ever could. His tough facade, glamour muscles, and leather duster aside, there was a lot more to him beneath that veneer. And Charlie…he just cared. Charlie never judged him. Charlie took care of him. And Mac therefore wanted to give back as much as he could, he wanted to give over his whole self. So, when the day came that Charlie Kelly held his throbbing cock in his face, what had he said? The most vulnerable, trusting thing he could have. “Please, daddy. I want this.” 

Mac’s inner monologuing hadn’t drawn his eyes away from Charlie. He let out a throaty whine at being left behind, cock pushing painfully against the zipper of his shorts, but he didn’t reach for it. “Please, come on.”

Charlie’s shining light blue eyes met his, a smile hiding somewhere in them. He was sitting perfectly still now. “Please? Please what?”

Mac was fucking dizzy with need. He blushed deeply again, knowing what Charlie wanted to hear. “Please…daddy. Fuck. Um…just…I don’t know. Please…please daddy.” 

Charlie let out a breath he’d apparently been holding. “Okay. Stand up and take your shorts off for me.”

Mac scrambled up, revealing an enormous wet spot on his shorts. He pulled everything off and his cock sprang loose, the head shiny with pre-cum. Charlie had never seem him fully naked…not since they were kids, at least, maybe after gym class. He took a shallow breath and asked, clearly as an aside, “hey um…turn to the side and let me see you. Touch yourself.” He moaned quietly and deeply as Mac did so.

“Kay, get up here.” Charlie patted his thigh. Mac clambered awkwardly to straddle Charlie. How familiar; the exact position they’d been in earlier. Sort of. They’d been clothed, for one, and in semi-public, and…they could’ve just parted ways, said “yeah sorry bro, that was weird” and forgotten all about it. Now Mac sat naked on Charlie’s lap, totally exposed, heat radiating between them as his dick rested against Charlie’s lean belly.

“Fuck yes.”

Charlie pulled Mac down into a kiss as he reached his hands around to grab Mac’s ass. Mac bucked his hips forward as Charlie gently glided his fingers down his crack and parted his cheeks. Charlie began stroking across his hole with one finger, as Mac gasped and lowered his forehead to Charlie’s shoulder with gritted teeth. “Oh my god…” To his credit, he resisted seizing himself and jerking it until he spilled ropes of cum across Charlie’s chest. The sensation Charlie was causing him was overwhelming.

Charlie smiled as the man rocked desperately in his lap. He had a firm, round ass that filled his hands nicely. “Mac…not today, but someday, someday soon…would you let me fuck you?” Mac groaned in response, nervous at the thought but breathless over what Charlie was doing to him– “Yessss, fuck, of course you will, please don’t stop.”

“Do you…have any lube?” Mac’s heart skipped a beat and reached his whole body across the bed for the practically unused bottle he’d kept in his drawer for a long time. He couldn’t remember why he’d bought it, and any thoughts of using before it had made him blush with shame. He tried not to look at the crucifix hanging over his bedside table as he handed the bottle to Charlie, popping the cap for him. 

Charlie squirted some onto his fingers and tucked the bottle under a pillow. Reaching around Mac he swirled his fingers around the man’s tight hole before pressing one finger against it. “Can I?” Mac nodded desperately and leaned forward, tucking his head into Charlie’s neck and biting gently as Charlie pushed one finger in slowly. Mac groaned and shook, adjusting to the feeling. His cock smeared Charlie’s abs with pre-cum. Charlie twisted the finger slowly out before pushing it back in, pumping a few times before pushing it all the way inside.

Charlie felt his own cock twitch, blood pumping back to it with this wildly gorgeous man whimpering and moaning in his lap. He pulled it out from under Mac and stroked it lightly. “Mac, can you handle more?” Mac nodded into his shoulder. “More…yes, I want more.” Charlie pushed a second finger all the way in. He didn’t know what he was doing, having so little experience of any kind, but vaguely knew there was a sensitive spot he should be finding. So he bent his fingers and stretched them apart slightly, searching for Mac’s prostate. He stroked himself a bit faster now.

He pushed a third finger in, really filling Mac up, and the man wrapped around him cried out. He bucked back against Charlie’s fingers. Charlie steadily fucked him, slowly but as deeply as he could, hitting that spot every now and then. He looked down to see Mac’s cock pulsing desperately against him. His erection was probably painful by now, but he hadn’t touched himself…because Charlie hadn’t told him to.

Mac had pretty much taken over fucking himself on Charlie’s fingers when Charlie finally grasped the base of Mac’s dick. He slowly pumped it a few times as Mac shuddered, then he adjusted the angle he was sitting at so he could wrap his hand around both of their cocks at once. Mac opened his eyes to look at what was happening. He stilled himself, sitting up to let Charlie get a better grip. He met the man’s eyes and bit his lip with a hint of sluttiness this time. “Oh fuck, are you…” he gasped for air then leaned so he could mutter right in Charlie’s ear, his voice low, “are you gonna come again, daddy?” 

Charlie’s cock visibly throbbed at Mac’s words, they were so hot and his voice was so sultry…Mac was beginning to own his words, to own what he felt.

“Yes. I think so.” He hadn’t stopped pressing his fingers in and out of Mac's ass and he knew Mac had to be close. Mac mumbled some more and Charlie thought he heard the word “daddy” somewhere in there, but Mac had buried his face in Charlie’s shoulder.

“FUCK.” Mac leaned back so he could watch Charlie work their cocks and really grind down on Charlie’s fingers. “Oh god, Charlie I’m so close, I don’t think I can last…” Charlie looked at him somewhat seriously. “No. I want you to wait.” Then he softened his tone slightly and added, “I believe in you. Can you hold back for me? Just see how long you can hold it. Oh god Mac, you’re so hot like this…”

Charlie gripped their cocks tightly together and stroking vigorously now. They had become slightly lubricated from the pre-cum leaking steadily from Mac’s cock as it threatened to shoot. Mac could hardly breathe from trying so hard to hold back. He groaned and whimpered constantly, his knees shaking on each side of Charlie’s thighs. 

“Okay baby.” Charlie said, not letting up his pace. “Here’s what I want. I want you to come for me, all over me. Show me how bad you want it. Come on.”

Mac wrapped his arms around Charlie’s neck and nearly sobbed. The initial release was intense, almost painful as he began to shoot his load between them. He screamed as Charlie stroked him through it, all of the aftershocks, then opened his eyes as Charlie pulled his other fingers out of Mac. He wiped them quickly on Mac’s sheets (that whole thing, with bodies being the way they are, was something they would have to get used to) before cupping that hand around Mac’s neck. Charlie swiped his hand through a streak of cum on his chest and brought it down to his own cock, still throbbing toward his second orgasm. “Come ‘ere”, he gasped. He pulled Mac to lean their foreheads together, meeting his eyes. He wanted nothing else but to stare into Mac's eyes for another moment or two, and he began coming again almost immediately. Mac closed the space between their mouths and swallowed his shouts.


	5. Chapter 5

After catching his breath, Charlie gently lifted Mac off his lap and grabbed a t-shirt to wipe himself off. They collapsed on their backs, dazed.

Neither of them moved for a few minutes until Charlie looked over. He reached his hand down to Mac’s and nudged their fingers together, lacing them loosely.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Charlie swallowed. “…Holy shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey listen…” Hearing this, Mac turned his head to look at Charlie. His eyes were shining as he waited for Charlie to speak, overcome by everything that had just happened. “Whatever that was, it was like…intense. Are you okay? I wanna know what you’re feeling because I’m uh…” Charlie kind of grinned up at the ceiling, suddenly looking a lot more like the same old guy Mac had grown up with. “I’m feeling…something. Something good. I liked being this...way...with you. A lot.”

He looked back over at Mac, who had taken to looking up at the ceiling himself. He squeezed Charlie’s fingers and it looked like his eyes were threatening to spill over once again. He was silent for a few minutes, taking deep breaths. Charlie waited patiently, but apprehensively. He knew everything was catching up to Mac right now, and that this was probably difficult for him now that he was feeling more sober, out of that headspace he was in before, having come down from the high of his orgasm…the high of everything, really.

Mac nodded, finally. “Yeah. Yes,” he whispered. “I really did…I…” He had absolutely loved it, every moment of surrendering control to Charlie, every moment of pleasing him and begging for him and giving himself over to Charlie completely. 

Charlie didn’t make him say this, though. Instead, he pulled Mac into his arms and let him lay his head on his chest. He stroked his hair and breathed it in softly. “I did, too.” 

Neither of them knew where to go from here. They laid there silently for a few minutes, hearts beating together.

“So can we…do this again?” Mac was afraid of Dennis finding out they were banging, afraid of what Dennis’s reaction would be, and knew that even if they were found out they would have to hide this…dynamic. The ridicule from the rest of the gang if they found out Mac and Charlie were banging was one thing, but the rest of it. That could never happen. He’d probably have to fake his own death. Yep. But the risk was worth it.

“Yes! Fuck yeah, man. I mean…” Charlie lowered his voice to a near-whisper. “…after all…you said I could have you. And I hope you know that… I’m here, that I’m yours. I’m…for you.” He finished awkwardly, wondering if he’d ever learn to spit out a sentence in one try.

“But hey, also, it doesn’t have to be like this every time, you know? If you don’t want it to be?” Charlie added. “Y’know, with me in control or whatever? You don’t have to wait around or do what I want to do, you can like…I want you to ask for whatever you want from me, we could just…you know?”

Mac nodded, but his voice was hesitant. “Okay, but…” How could he say these next words and still remain a certified bad-ass who does karate and knocks heads together and conducts ocular pat-downs for threats with like 99% accuracy? “But um…I guess I'm wondering...I want you to…will you still…”

Charlie blushed deeply. He even felt his chest turning red. “…be your…‘daddy’?”. His face was burning but he’d wanted to give Mac the rest of the words he needed and save him the anxiety. That’s his job. Some version of Charlie Work, he mused. The extended edition. The bar seemed so fucking far away right now.

Mac closed his eyes and nodded. Charlie could feel him wincing as he attempted to burrow his face into Charlie’s chest. Charlie pulled him in close. “Yeah. Yes. Like, definitely. Like I told you…” 

“You want me to be yours?” Charlie’s turn to nod. Mac had always been his, in other ways. 

“Hey, Mac…” he tilted his chin down and rubbed his hand gently across Mac’s cheek, brushing his hair out of his eye. “Can you, um… Try and say it. I want to hear it. From you.”

Mac inhaled deeply and released it slowly, shuttering. “Oh fuck, dude. Come on…” he whined, sounding much more like normal Mac than he had in hours.

“I know. Just try. You said it first. And I…like it. I want to hear it again.”

“God, fine, be quiet for a second. This is suddenly super embarrassing, bro.” But Mac didn’t let go of him, and in fact squeezed a little tighter around Charlie’ waist.

“Char…Charlie…” Mac choked out the last sentence as one word. “Um...Iwantyoutobemydaddy.” His held his breath for just a moment, then sighed with relief. “That, like, sounds super weird right now, dude. But I guess… it doesn’t feel weird. It feels…”

“Right.” Charlie finished. “Yes, Mac. I want that. I want to give you everything you need. It’s okay.”

Mac knew it was. “Well that’s…badass.” When Charlie was around, things were always okay.

Charlie’s little burner phone buzzed, alerting them both for the first time in hours that there was a world outside. He reached over to where it had fallen on the bed and flipped it open. Five missed calls from Dee, three from Frank. He tossed it aside. They were probably meant to have gone to work at some point. They’d deal with it later.

For now, Charlie pulled a blanket over them and they dozed off in their own private world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far...thank you so much. It was extremely nerve-wracking to click "post" on my first fic, but I love this fandom and want it to continue so it's only fair I try to pull my weight. I think the Charlie/Mac relationship is a beautiful and under-tapped resource. Not everything I write will be this gooey, but I felt like these idiots deserved a win.
> 
> I have a few other things floating around that I'm working on because I hate doing school work, so I hope to see you again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut starts in earnest in chapter 2, then picks up heavily in chapter 3.


End file.
